


Valentine’s Day Smut-Wendy/Dipper/Stan Exhibition

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, Breasts, Bukkake, Caught, Deepthroating, Exhibitionism, Facials, Frottage, Gratuitous Smut, Grinding, Hand Jobs, In Public, Large Cock, Multi, No Bra, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pseudo-Incest, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Nudity, Semi-Public Sex, Short Shorts, Threesome - F/M/M, Undressing, no panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22635460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: Stan and Dipper try to have a talk about work appropriate attire. Wendy has other plans.
Relationships: Wendy Corduroy/Dipper Pines, Wendy Corduroy/Dipper Pines/Stan Pines, Wendy Corduroy/Stan Pines
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Valentine’s Day Smut-Wendy/Dipper/Stan Exhibition

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anonymous

The male staff at the Mystery Shack had a problem. Wendy Corduroy wasn’t wearing a bra. She had also stopped wearing her green shirt. And the white tee did little to hide her assets from everyone. Stan and Dipper had no idea what to do. Neither wanted to be the one and voice their concerns, lest they be called perverts. 

Dipper was lost in thought, stacking the bottom shelves of the shack. He was rearranging the snowglobes when a pair of legs stepped in front of him. Wendy had traded her normal jeans for a pair of tight daisy dukes. She still wasn’t wearing a bra. 

“Hey Dip.” 

“Ah, hey Wendy.” Dipper turned away, face beet red. “H-how are you.”

“Oh I’m doing fine. But I think I’m gonna be much better.”

The red head pulled him up and planted a deep kiss on him. 

“Wendy!” 

“What? You grew up hot.” 

She continued kissing him, grinding her groin into his. 

“Wendy the shop! Someone might see.” 

Wendy pushed out her chest, her nipples very visible under the thin cotton fabric. “Dude, does it look like I care?” She undid the bottom to her jean shorts. “Guess what?” She slowly pulled them down. “A bra wasn’t the only thing I didn’t put on this morning.” 

She then undid Dipper’s jeans. With one shift motion pulled down his pants and boxers, his erection flopping as the waistband hit it. Licking her lips, Wendy pressed her lower lips against his manhood. Dipper hissed at her warmth. 

“Does it feel nice.”

“Ye-yeah.” 

Meanwhile, someone else entered the room. “Doo doo doo. Hey Dipper, are you finished.. Hot Bellgian Waffles!” 

“Oh hey Stan.” 

“Grunkle Stan! I-We-ah...” 

“We are having some fun. Care to join us?” 

“What!”

“Wendy!”

The redhead blew a raspberry. “Come on boys, let’s live a little!” She walked over to Stan and undid his pants, pulling out his own cock.”Ooo Dipper, you’re as big as him” 

She dragged Dipper toward her and Stan. She held a cock in each hand stroking them. 

Stan spoke, “Ah Wendy, this is not appropriate workplace behavior.”

“Ah come on Stan, I know how much you’ve been eyeing these.” Wendy released her grip, she pulled off her top. Her breasts bounced a bit when she freed them from her top. She took each erection back in her hands. When she started pumping, neither Pines protested. 

She turned to Stan’s dick and gently licked his tip while stroking him. She then did the same to Dipper. She slid her tongue further down his cock. He felt the warmth of her mouth wrap around his member. Releasing him, she went back to Stan and hungrily sucked him off. 

The two Pines men took turn face fucking the horny redhead. It was Stan who came first. “Ah kid?” 

Wendy pulled him out of her mouth. “Here on my face!” The old man fired ropes of his cum all over her face. 

“Wendy!” Dipper came next. She aimed him at the breasts he’d been admiring all summer. Erection brown nipples, sitting in the middle of pale mounds, were then covered by Dipper’s milky seed. 

“Is that all boys? Because I’m just getting started!”

The hand jobs and cock sucking continued and the Pines boys continued coating the redhead in wave after wave of their cum. 

Mabel was wondering where her family went. She also couldn’t find her good friend Wendy ran off to. She was supposed to be in today. Walking into the gift shop, Mabel was greeted to the sight of her brother and her grunkle, with their dicks out, firing cum upon Wendy, whose face and chest was already covered with the stuff. 

“WHAT THE FUCKING SHIT?”

“Mabel!”

“Ah, hey pumpkin.”

“Care to join us?”

“NOPE.”

Mabel turned around and walked out as fast as she could.


End file.
